


Just a contract

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Prompt: Regina is an assassin who receives a contract to Kill sheriff Emma Swan of Storybrooke, But things don't go as planned. Asked by anon via tumblr





	Just a contract

**Author's Note:**

> This one makes me put the already old sign of: All my one shots are one shots. You can come and yell at me though xD

 

“I know what you are.”

The words were whispered with dark hatred and the brunette narrowed her eyes as her ears zoomed in the sound of boots against the battered mud that worked as a floor within the small office. She had expected a guard, someone aside from the blonde sheriff she had come all the way from the central kingdom down there. She, however, hadn’t expected the scent of wet dog and mud to reach her nose before a growl and yellow eyes had told her what exactly she was dealing with. She had waited for it be late so no one, aside from the other woman, would be within the building at the edge of town and yet, something, somehow, had gone wrong.

A werewolf wasn’t a strange creature to encounter, many roamed free, but an angry one… that was a different kind of business.

“I don’t think you know.” Her voice didn’t wave but she still reached for the leather pouch at her belt, the one that had the dust she had managed to trade for after her last job. Powerful substance, dangerous when not used properly. And she wasn’t planning on being close after she threw it at the lumbering shadow that kept circling her, protected by the lack of torches and the weak moonlight that didn’t quite reach the room through the small windows built into the walls. Fingers curling, she kept an eye to her right, to where the door she had sneaked through kept on being half-way opened; the dusty road waiting for her.

She didn’t know who would want to have the sheriff dead. She had only received a name, a place and a brief description. She had thought it was a petty dispute, the kind of one between a law enforcer and some stupid noble. The kind of one that would pay generously for a quick, easy job. She now was beginning to think there was a bigger picture she hadn’t been invited to look at before being sent there, in the middle of nowhere and with far too many trees to swallow down any type of screams.

Calling forth her inner power, she reached for the pendant that hung around her neck with her other hand. The metal on it, the one that created the roots-like figure that went along with the tree she had asked to be made a few years ago, tingled and shone in purple and black, sparks dancing and embedding itself into the skin. Whatever happened, she thought, changing her body weight from one foot to the other, the black leather she wore adjusting to her new stance, high boots not making a sound, she was going to get some answers.

Pity for the werewolf though.

“Do you listen to me?” She spoke, feigning a bravado that she wasn’t keen on showing. She lurked in the shadows, she enjoyed the power darkness granted her. She should have used that to gather more knowledge of the sheriff’s deputy, she thought with a start: she had only seen her once but now that she thought about it there had been something about her stance, the way she moved, that should have given it away.

Dammit. She had been distracted.

“I’m not…”

“I can taste the blood rolling off of you. You reek of magic.” The whisper sounded less animalistic this time, more human, and Regina narrowed her eyes at it, at the corner of the room she was only barely capable of distinguishing. “Assassin. Sorcerer.”

Regina found herself smirking, minutely. Her runes, sewn into her clothes, gave her second role away faster than the first. It usually wasn’t until she had a dagger up the neck of her victims they even thought about the possibility. But she had never been up against a werewolf before. She guessed they had quite the advantage humans didn’t.

“I don’t want to harm you.” It was true, she didn’t, but she still found herself squaring her shoulders when the shadow moved closer, stepping into the dim grey-scaled light enough so she could see the yellow eyes and the profile of -indeed- the deputy. Fangs bared, lips taut, her voice was deep when she emitted a quick, dark laugh.

“Too late for that to convince me.”

Regina rose her hand, ready to throw the dust just as the werewolf tensed her muscles, ready, apparently, to pounce.

They both halted as the door opened, the heat of a torch hitting Regina’s side as she refused to look away from the lanky brunette that now narrowed her eyes in pain.

“Stop!”

The Sheriff walked in, torch in hand as Regina pursed her lips together, her plan completely destroyed. Not like she still wanted to stick with the plan, though, there was something there, something she found herself wanting to uncover.

“You.” Green eyes bore into hers, the surprise the brunette found as her magic sensed a strong, ancient type of power roaming through the other woman’s veins definitely making up her mind: there was something there. “Who are you?”

Regina smiled lowering the hand that hold the dust and letting the soil absorb the charge that she still could feel crackling between her fingers.

“Regina Mills.” She said, nodding gratefully as the torch moved away, the pool of light it created less bright, allowing her to focus on the slim figure of the slightly taller woman. “I was sent here to kill you.”

_“Now, however, I’m much more interested on keeping you alive.”_


End file.
